Patio de vecinos
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Juntar a les amis, y a unos pocos más, en un mismo bloque de pisos quizás no sea tan buena idea. Serie de escenas acerca de la convivencia en este inmueble.
1. Pobrecito el vecino de arriba

_**La culpa de ésto la tienen las chicas del WA. Chicas del WA, sentiros culpable.**_

 _ **Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**_

* * *

 **Patio de vecinos**

 _Pobrecito el vecino de arriba que le tiene el novio a pan y agua._

Bastante le costó a Enjolras decidirse a mudarse con su novio a aquel piso como para ahora tener que aguantar a unos vecinos chismosos. Él, que solo quería intentar una de esas recetas que había visto en la primera entrega de unos libros de cocina por fascículos, por supuesto sólo había comprado ese.

Estaba en mitad de la elaboración del plato, cuando a través de la ventana escuchó a sus vecinos de abajo.

— ¡Feuilly, buenos días! —Aquella voz provenía de la vecina que tenía justo debajo. Según los buzones Éponine, o algo así había logrado descifrar. Vivía con otro, llamado Montparnasse que tenía mejor letra.

— ¡Ponine! ¿De buena mañana y ya con las tareas de casa? —Esta vez la voz venía del susodicho Feuilly. Vecino de puerta de Éponine y que vivía con otro cuyo nombre más que escribir había rasgado en la cartulina del buzón.

A su novio, Grantaire, le caía bien, o eso le había dicho después de encontrárselo un par de veces en el portal, Bahorel le había dicho que se llamaba.

—Hoy no tengo clases del máster, así que me toca esto. —A Enjolras le picó la curiosidad y casi estuvo a punto de asomarse por la ventana para ver qué estaba haciendo su vecina, pero entonces esta siguió hablando. —Eh, ¿escuchaste la bronca que tuvieron los de arriba anoche?

¡¿Cómo se habían enterado que había discutido con Grantaire?! ¿Acaso las paredes, y los suelos, eran de papel? La cosa no se quedó ahí, y el vecino de enfrente siguió hablando.

—Como para no escucharla. Anoche Bahorel se empeñó en dejar la ventana de la cocina abierta, porque hacía calor y no sabes cómo se escuchaba. Apenas llevan un mes y ya están discutiendo.

—Yo no es por chismear, pero al rubio le veo muy paradito. —La chica siguió hablando.

Y a Enjolras casi se le cae el bote de la sal dentro de la olla que estaba preparando. ¿Cómo que paradito?

—Sí. Seguro que es de los que "polvo el sábado por la noche y hasta la semana que viene". Al otro se le ve con más energía, ¿aunque tú le has visto bien?

Genial, ahora era cuando empezaban a hablar de Grantaire. Enjolras se sintió tentado de cerrar la ventana con un evidente gesto, aunque no lo hizo.

—Se le ve… simpático. No sé. Me lo he encontrado en el ascensor y parece un buen chaval.

— ¡A saber qué le ha visto el rubio! Porque pinta de saber divertirse no tiene. —La voz de Feuilly se escuchó más cercana. ¿Se había asomado a la ventana?

¡Acaso sus vecinos no tenían vergüenza! Estaban ahí, hablando en mitad del patio. Cualquiera podría escucharlos.

—Aunque bueno, viendo como, tras un mes de vivir ahí, no han tendido nada… Seguro que el rubio piensa que sus calzoncillos son demasiado exclusivos como para ser tendidos en el mismo sitio que los tuyos o los de Parnasse. O los del chaval que vive en la buhardilla.

—Jehan.

—Jehan, eso.

Aquello ya era el colmo. ¿También hacían cálculo de quién tendía la ropa y quién no? Ellos todavía no tenían lavadora, por lo que tenían que ir a la lavandería más cercana para poner las lavadoras. ¿También tenían contadas las veces que iban al baño?

—Bueno, Feuilly. Te dejo que tengo que ir a comprar. Que se me ha olvidado azúcar, y quería hacer un bizcocho para estar tarde. ¿Vas a estar en casa esta tarde?

—Claro, hasta la noche no tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿De qué vas a hacer el bizcocho?

—De nueces.

Y tras despedirse, ambos se metieron para sus casas, para tranquilidad de Enjolras. Ahora sólo tenía que convencer a Grantaire de que había que mudarse de aquel bloque de piso lleno de locos.


	2. De cuando Courfeyrac conoció a Grantaire

_**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**_

* * *

 **Patio de vecinos**

 _De cuando Courfeyrac conoció a Grantaire._

Courfeyrac subió a casa notando que algo no iba bien, y no era sólo que cuando llegase no iba a recibir el, para él, cálido saludo de Combeferre, su pareja, quien estaba en un congreso fuera de Francia sobre derecho mercantil.

No. Era algo más que no llegaba a describir.

Se paró delante de la puerta de casa y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos.

No podía ser.

Dejó caer la mochila de tela que siempre llevaba y siguió rebuscando sentándose en el felpudo que, irónicamente, decía "Bienvenido".

Se le habían olvidado las llaves de casa.

Y para colmo acababa de recibir un mensaje de Ferre que decía que iba a llegar un día más tarde de lo previsto. No podía tener peor suerte.

O quizás no.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas para que vecino pudiera salir. Le había visto un par de veces que habían coincidido en el ascensor o en el portal. Le caía bien, le parecía simpático y encima era abogado.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Enjolras! —Saludó Courf con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que aquel no fuera su día, no tenía por qué dejar de ser educado.

—Buenas tardes, ¿esperas a alguien? —Enjolras sacó sus propias llaves del bolsillo del pantalón.

—A la Fortuna para pedirle una nueva tirada en mi rueda. —La extraña expresión que puso el vecino hizo que Courfeyrac lanzara un suspiró. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Jehan. —Se me han olvidado las llaves de casa y Ferre está fuera. Supongo que tendré que llamar a un cerrajero. O esperar a que venga el vecino de abajo.

— ¿Es cerrajero? —Enjolras todavía no conocía bien a sus vecinos más allá de la pareja con la que compartía rellano.

—No, ladrón. —La respuesta de Courf, tan seria, obligó a Enjolras a poner cara de poner.

—Bueno, mientras te decides puedes pasar a casa. —Desde luego, lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro, hombre.

Finalmente, Enjolras abrió la puerta de su domicilio y entró dejándola abierta para Courfeyrac.

— ¡Grantaire! —Llamó el rubio. —Tenemos visita.

De una de las puertas salió el aludido, quien miró a Courfeyrac y luego a Enjolras.

—No me digas que ahora te van los tríos.

Enjolras se llevó una mano a la frente asumiendo que su novio no tenía remedio mientras Courfeyrac lanzaba una risita de circunstancia.


	3. Cuando cinco son multitud

_**Los** **miserab** **les** **pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**_

* * *

 **Patio de vecinos**

 _Cuando cinco son multitud._

Cuando Jehan llegó al edificio tras pasar el día en la biblioteca investigando para su doctorado, se encontró con la mitad de sus vecinos en el portal, y este con las puertas abiertas, ya que no dejaban de entrar y salir unos señores encargados de llevar a cabo una mudanza.

— ¿Esperamos vecinos nuevos? —Preguntó mientras abría el buzón, por si acaso había recibido alguna carta, aunque fuera una factura.

—Eso parece. —Comentó Grantaire, apoyado en una de las columnas. —Ya no vamos a ser los nuevos.

—Estábamos hablando de cómo serán. —Esta vez habló Feuilly, que había abierto una de las cartas que habían llegado a su buzón, unos cupones que le iban a venir bastante bien para ahorrarse algunas monedas.

Jehan miró y vio que tenía la misma carta. O Feuilly y él iban al mismo supermercado o todos allí habían recibido los mismos cupones que seguramente promocionaban algo que al supermercado le interesaba vender.

—Según parece son una pareja. —La voz venía de Courfeyrac, mirándolos a través del espejo del rellano en el que se estaba arreglando el pelo.

—A ver si es verdad y puedo hacer una cena doble de parejas sin terminar borracha y cantando la Internacional… —A Éponine todavía le dolía la cabeza recordando la última noche en la que invitó a Courfeyrac y a Combeferre. El primero siempre acababa liándola.

—Oh, vamos. Te lo pasaste bien. —Courfeyrac le dio un leve codazo a la rubia, mientras por las escaleras bajaba Musichetta.

A tiempo para sumarse a la conversación.

—A nosotros nunca nos has invitado a tus cenas. Nos discriminas por ser tres. —El tono de la joven era jocoso, y es que en efecto. Mantenía una relación de a tres con los dos muchachos que vivían con ella, Bossuet y Joly.

—No, Chetta. Os discrimino porque seríamos cinco y en casa sólo tenemos cuatro sillas.

Aquel comentario sacó una risa colectiva.

—A mí tampoco me invitas a tus cenas de pareja. —Y era irónico que el comentario proviniera de Jehan, el soltero del edificio.

—Pero tú puedes venir a cenar cuando quieras.


	4. Cosas de perros (y dueños)

_**Los** **miserab** **les** **pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**_

* * *

 **Patio de vecinos**

 _Cosas de perros (y dueños)_

Lo que Montparnasse menos deseaba al llegar a casa era tener que sacar a Diablo, su perro, de paseo. El joven se había pasado casi toda la noche y parte de la mañana realizando asuntos de la Patron Minette por todo París y sólo quería dormir tres días seguidos.

Pero tenía un perro. Una novia que posiblemente le echaría en cara su incapacidad para poder cuidar animales. Y lo segundo no podía permitirlo. Por lo que tras picar algo de comer de la nevera y leer la nota de la chica en cuestión que le decía que tenía doble sesión de una materia en la universidad, le hizo la seña a Diablo para que saliera por la puerta. Nunca le ponía la correa.

Llamó al ascensor, sin embargo este parecía que iba a tardar un siglo, por lo que se acabó rindiendo, y bajó por las escaleras. Si no hubiera vivido en la primera planta sí que hubiera seguido esperando.

Al llegar a la entrada del portal se encontró con varias de cajas y un par de maletas. Sí. Al parecer Éponine tenía razón e iban a tener vecinos nuevos en la segunda planta. Y ya a Parnasse no le caían bien por ocupar todo el ascensor.

Y al parecer a Diablo tampoco, por cómo se orinó en una de las cajas antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del portal que estaba abierto, sin darle tiempo a Montparnasse que pudiera regañarle o algo.

Aunque cuando vio aparecer por el ascensor al que sería el vecino, incluso se recordó mentalmente darle un premio al perro por tal gesto, porque del cubículo salió el que menos esperaba.

Y parecía que también había sido reconocido.

—Anda, hola. —El joven se detuvo en el rellano, mirando a Montparnasse con sorpresa.

—Hola. —El tono del otro era mucho más serio, mirándole de arriba abajo.

— ¿Las cajas están en medio? ¡Ya las quito! —Apresuradamente Marius empezó a quitar lo que había por todo el rellano, ignorando que había una caja que estaba meada, a pesar de que se podía pasar perfectamente por el portal.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo.

— ¡Sí! —El ascensor se cerró, aunque por suerte Marius pudo llamarlo rápidamente. —Bueno, mi esposa y yo. —Parecía nuevo en eso del concepto de "esposa", por cómo había enrojecido al mencionarlo.

—Ah.

Marius no esperaba aquella respuesta, y rio nervioso.

—Bueno, voy subiendo. Tengo muchas cajas que poner en orden.

— Sí, ya nos veremos.

Aunque el tono de Parnasse dejaba entrever que pocas ganas tenía de encontrarse de nuevo con él en el futuro. Con una mano en el bolsillo, se dirigió a la calle, Diablo le esperaba olisqueando la rueda de un coche.

—Buen trabajo. —Felicitó al perro acariciándole la cabeza y el cuello, intentando aguantarse la risa.

Ahora que Marius estaba viviendo encima de Feuilly y Bahorel, quizás se animaba más a ir a su casa cuando estos invitaban a Éponine. Aunque sólo fuera para hacer "algo de ruido".


End file.
